Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a structure containing a phase-separated structure and a resin composition for forming the phase-separated structure.
Background Art
Recently, as further miniaturization of large scale integrated circuits (LSI) proceeds, a technology for processing a more delicate structure is demanded. In response to such demand, attempts have been started on forming a fine pattern using a phase-separated structure formed by self-assembly of block copolymers having mutually incompatible blocks bonded together. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-36491).
For using a phase-separated structure of a block copolymer, it is necessary to form a self-organized nano structure by a microphase separation only in specific regions, and arrange the nano structure in a desired direction. For realizing position control and orientational control, processes such as graphoepitaxy to control phase-separated pattern by a guide pattern and chemical epitaxy to control phase-separated pattern by difference in the chemical state of the substrate are proposed (see, for example, Proceedings of SPIE, vol. 7637, pp. 76370G-1 (2010)).
A block copolymer forms a regular periodic structure by phase separation. The periodic structure changes to a cylinder, a lamellar or a sphere, depending on the volume ratio or the like of the polymer components. Further, it is known that the period depends on the molecular weight.